katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Katamari
A Katamari is a magical device created by The King of All Cosmos. It is a multicolored, bumpy ball that has the ability to collect objects on its surface. Any objects that come in contact with the Katamari gain this adhesive ability until they are knocked loose. A sharp knock by a moving object or trying to roll up an object too large for the Katamari will cause objects to fall off. At the start of a level they can vary in size and shape, from a few centimeters to a few meters wide. Apparently, any object can be turned into a Katamari, as on more than one occasion, the King has used other, more unusual Katamaris to collect objects with, including an origami ball and a sumo wrestler. The sumo wrestler is used in We Love Katamari and anything food related that is rolled up by the "Katamari" is eaten by the wrestler, causing him to grow. Another roll in Katamari Forever allows the Katamari to hold water. The sprinkler Katamari is then used to clear sand from a very dry planet. Although the Katamari has the new skill of absorbing water, it can still roll up the Presents plus Pu and Kunihiro who are found within the level. The process of creating a Katamari is unclear, although it seems to be an ability shared by the Royal Family. The Moon, the Earth, and even the Sun have been used as Katamaris by the Prince and King. Katamaris are used to create the celestial bodies in the Cosmos. The number of objects collected is not as important as the size of the Katamari. A Katamari with a large number of small objects may not pass the size requirement, while one with fewer, larger objects will. Once a Katamari has reached a certain size, the King can then turn it into a star or planet. The required size seems to be arbitrary, as a larger Katamari may be used to make a smaller star. A newer feature added in Katamari Forever is the ability to make the Katamari hop. Called the Prince Hop, it allows the Prince to jump up onto higher places. In Touch My Katamari however, The King says "The Katamari doesn't have to be round. We thought you would have known that." This is referencing a new feature of the katamari exclusive to this game: The ability to shape shift. Katamaris can now be squashed or stretched along the x or y axis to fit different situations. The katamaris in this game are also a lot more rubbery, deforming slightly when hitting the ground or a wall. Down below is a list of the various katamaris from across the series, this also consists of different sizes of the same katamari that they start out as. Note that some katamaris will be used again throughout the series. ''Katamari Damacy These are all the katamaris that are featured in Katamari Damacy with their sizes listed respectively. Note that "Reused?" column indicates reuse in a different Katamari game or level, and does not include "reuse" in Katamari Damacy Reroll. Also note that the eternal stages randomly use katamaris from all the levels, including the katamaris specified for the cousins. ''Katamari Damacy Versus Mode These are the katamaris used by the individual cousins within versus mode of Katamari Damacy, note that there are a handful of katamaris that aren't used in any of the main stages and cater to the cousin's own style, while the rest are used from the game and are used depended on the level that the cousin is featured in. ''We ♥ Katamari These are all the katamaris that are featured in We ♥ Katamari with their sizes listed respectively. Note that the "As Fast as Possible" katamari's will be posted with comparison with it's "As Large as Possible" variation. Note that for versus mode, the cousin don’t have their own individual katamari, instead the same katamaris from various levels are used instead, and won't be listed as reused. Me & My Katamari Beautiful Katamari Down below is the list of katmaris used in Beautiful Katamari, there will be separate photos depicting the main katamari used for a level as well as it's time attack counterpart. Other katamaris like the online versus and co-op katamaris will be shown. All the time attack katamaris are the same with the exception of two levels, there are different katamaris used in the multiplayer that aren't playable, but can be rolled up. ''Beautiful Katamari Multiplayer & Co-op This is the list of katamaris that can be seen or played within the online multiplayer, versus, and co-op mode in beautiful katamari. Multiplayer Co-op Non Playable ''Katamari Forever This is the list of katamaris that are featured in Katamari Forever, about 98% of the katamaris used in the game have been reused in previous games or will be featured in future games. The game features different filters, but the only filter that will be present in this list will be the default "new" filter. ''Katamari Forever VS Battle & Co-op These are the katamaris used within Versus Battle and Co-op in Katamari Forever, the levels are used from previous games, and all the katamaris are reused again. VS Battle Co-op ''Touch My Katamari This is the list of katamaris that are featured in Touch My Katamari, the katamaris are able to shapeshift meaning they can stretch wide and tall, the katamaris used in the game are mostly composed of katamaris that have already been used before, the only katamari that is original is the diet special katamari. The Cowbear katamari has a different design in this game as it was combined with the Make Taurus and Make Ursa Major katamaris. Katamari Damacy REROLL This is the list of katamaris that are seen in Katamari Damacy REROLL, note that not all of the katamaris will say that they were reused, this game is just a HD remake of the first game and uses the same levels and katamaris. Katamari Damacy Online This is the list for the katamaris used in Katamari Damacy Online, note that there is no set katamari for the levels and the player is given a default katamari that can be changed in the lobby if they please. There are obviously more levels to Katamari Damacy Online, but due to it being shutdown, this all we have. I Love Katamari This is the list of katamaris for I Love Katamari, most of them are reused from previous games, but they all retain the same hexagonal bumps on all of them. Katamari Amore This is the list of katamaris that are featured in Katamari Amore, There are a handful of katamaris that are reused, mainly from Me & My Katamari, and a huge majority of them are simply recolored from one another. Tap My Katamari This is the list of the default katamaris that can be seen in Tap My Katamari for each world. Let's Make A Planet! Everyone's Katamari Damacy Amazing Katamari Damacy There is the only katamari that can be rolled within this game, it's mostly magenta with a pink texture square on it. Korogashi Puzzle Katamari Damacy This is the only known katamari that is used in the Korogashi Puzzle Katamari Damacy game as there is no real full gameplay of the game, and it has been discontinued from the Nintendo shop on the Nintendo DS. The katamari is also featured in the app icon for I Love Katamari. ''Other Katamaris ''Low Resolution Katamaris'' During some of the main games of Katamari, most importantly in Katamari Damacy, We ♥ Katamari, Beautiful Katamari, and Katamari Forever. After rolling to certain sizes in these games, if one was observant enough and look at the center of the katamari, they would find a strange low-poly versions of the katamari. On these katamai depends on how big you are, if you're about 12m then the katamari would display low resolutions of trees and cars as opposed to buildings later on by 300m. Katamari Damacy We ♥ Katamari Beautiful Katamari Katamari Forever Trivia *Although most believe that The King created the Katamari, it is said in We Love Katamari that an orange-colored animal named Dr. Katamari, invented it. *The color of the katamari differs with the current level. (For example: the Katamari in Make Taurus is cow colored). *All Cousins roll a certain Katamari in multiplayer depending on their color and style. *It's currently unknown if Katamaris are weightless or if The Prince is so strong that he can push planet sized objects. Category: Gameplay